


To Be Alone

by EonaMokaa



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with little to no comfort, Gen, Overdosing, VERY HEAVY SPOILERS FOR EP 21, You Have Been Warned, but fuck it, i couldn't get this idea out of my head, if you aren't caught up with the anime or haven't seen that episode definitely skip this one, no beta we die like men, other characters briefly mentioned in passing, probably some medical inaccuracies but sue me i'm not a doctor, probably won't be canon compliant by the time ep 22 comes out, tackles some mental problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Angela's life is falling apart, faster than she can handle, and for the first time in a while she is completely and utterly alone.Carole and Tuesday receive an unexpected visitor.





	To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last warning, so if you didn't read the tags:
> 
> This fic has VERY HEAVY SPOILERS for ep 21. If you haven't seen that episode, I would recommend skipping this until you do. Either way, you've been warned.

Angela knew she'd gone off the deep end. She knew it when she took the first handful of pills, and with each subsequent handful that followed.

  
She knew it when she tried to text him for help. Some good _he_ was.

  
She was spiraling out of control, her life going from perfect to disaster in the span of a couple days. Mama lay unconscious in the hospital, unsure if she was in a stable condition; Tao had been arrested, bailed out, and now nowhere to be seen; and to top it all off, Angela wasn't even sure who she was anymore. She needed help, she _knew_ that - but the _one person_ she thought she could turn to had ignored her.

  
She was out of options, but she needed to do _something_, find _someone_, before things went too far. Angela willed her shaking hands to move, scrubbing at her eyes before grabbing her phone and a pair of sunglasses. Stumbling to the closet, she threw on the baggiest, least flashy hoody she owned, took one last glance at the empty pill bottles on the ground before she left.

  
"I need you to do me a favor," Angela began, walking slowly down the sidewalk as she talked into her phone. "Tell that kid that works for you to give me a certain address."

  
_"You mean Roddy? What do you want with him?"_ The voice on the other line seemed confused, and Angela _really_ didn't have time for this.

  
"Not with _him_-" She started, fighting to keep her voice at a normal tone to avoid attention. "Look, just ask him, alright?... I don't have anyone else to turn to."

  
Silence filled the line, before she heard a hum of agreement and a distant conversation. After about a minute the voice returned.

  
_"I sent the address to you..."_ There was a beat of silence, and Angela was ready to hang up, but then he continued. _"Are you okay? You sound...exhausted."_

  
"I don't want to talk about it, so just- forget we had this conversation. Okay?" Angela huffed, crossing the street as quickly as she could. She started to notice how her vision was slowly blurring, how her body seemed sluggish. "I need to go." She wheezed, hanging up just in time for the dizziness to set in, her knees wobbling with each step. She gasped for air that didn't come, and for a brief moment she wondered if it was too late.

  
Angela shook her head, digging her nails into the palms of her hands to hopefully keep her awake, at least long enough to get to their house. She couldn't be that far away, now, and a wave of relief washed through her when she saw it. With a shaking breath, she steeled her nerves as best she could and knocked, allowing herself to lean against the wall beside the door. It didn't take long for her to hear the sound of shuffling from the other side, and the door swung open.

  
"...Angela?" Ah, it was Tuesday who answered the door. "What are you doing here?"

  
"Does it matter?" Angela snarled, but she couldn't hide the way her voice was shaking, couldn't hide the way her chest was heaving for air. "I just...need...hel-" Angela's vision was fading, and it took longer than normal to feel arms around her shoulders, slowly being lowered to a sitting position on the ground.

  
"Carole!" Tuesday was shouting now, but to Angela it sounded as if she was underwater, all her senses dulled and muffled. "Carole, I need your help! Angela, she's - something's not right!"

  
Footsteps pounded through the room, and Carole was there in an instant, looking down at the two and analyzing the situation.

  
"She collapsed, right in front of me, and she's cold and clammy..!" Tuesday's voice was quiet but panicked, and Carole could see the way her fingers were trembling around Angela's shoulders. "What do we do..?"

  
Carole looked from Tuesday to Angela, noting her shallow breathing and the way her skin started to change color slightly. She frowned, already having an inkling of what was going on, but not wanting to jump to conclusions just yet. In her days at the refugee camp on Earth, she'd seen her fair share of people overdose in an attempt to escape reality, but she wanted to hope that this wasn't what was going on, that it was just some bad flu; of course it wouldn't be as simple as that, though. Reaching over, she pulled Angela's sunglasses off, taking note of the deep bags under her eyes, and moved down to try and feel for a pulse. It was weak, but at least there _was_ one.

  
"Switch with me, Tues. We need to get her awake and conscious for as long as possible, but in the meantime, there's a few things I need you to do." Carole stated, moving to support Angela so Tuesday could get up. Carole did her best to move Angela into a more manageable position, sitting her upright against the couch, leaving enough room to sit in front of her. "Okay. First things first, call an ambulance. Tell them that Angela is currently unconscious - most likely from an overdose, though we don't know on what - and we're going to try to wake her up. Think you can do that?"

  
"I can do it!" Tuesday huffed, phone already in hand, ignoring the lump in her throat. She went outside to make the call in the hopes of getting better service, and did her best to keep her voice calm and steady as she talked, glancing back through the door every few minutes. Carole kept her hand around Angela's wrist while the other firmly shook her shoulder. Her pulse was still weak, but it was still _present_, and Carole prayed to whatever god there was that Angela would make it out of this okay._ If not..._Carole shook her head and steeled her nerves. _Thinking like that won't do anyone any good. Concentrate on waking her up._

  
Tuesday walked back inside right as Angela began to stir, her eyes slowly opening. They were unfocused, and Angela blinked several times, unsure of where she was or what was going on. What she did know, was that someone was very close to her, and the weight of their hand around her wrist finally registered. She squirmed, her arms feeling like lead, and tried in vain to pull her wrist from their grasp.

  
"Where...?" Angela's voice sounded wrong even to herself, quiet and slurred. "What's-?! Let...go!" The panic set in and Angela was nearly yelling, now, desperately trying to free her hand and _get away_. Carole hesitated before pulling her hand away, resting her hands in her lap slowly.

  
"Angela, it's okay. You're okay, you're safe." Carole paused, frowning, as she watched the other girl's eyes dart from her to Tuesday, the door, and then back again. _She's still panicked_. Carole glanced back at Tuesday, both wanting to keep their distance but stay close enough to help in case something happened. Tuesday nodded, and Carole continued.

  
"You fainted. We didn't want to just leave you alone, so we're looking after you to make sure you're okay, at least until help arrives." Carole's voice was calm and quiet, and she clasped her hands in her lap, ignoring the way her hands were shaking and sweating. She shifted slightly where she sat, keeping her eyes on Angela. "Is that okay?"  
  
Angela looked down at her own hands, taking note of the marks on her palms while she tried to piece together everything that was happening. She was starting to remember things in pieces: someone being arrested; someone in a hospital bed, someone _important_; panic, and a floor littered with empty bottles and scattered pills; a desperate plea, a phone call, and-

  
"..._Oh_." Angela's voice was barely audible, mumbled to herself as everything finally dawned on her. Her face burned with shame and she swallowed down the lump in her throat, she _couldn't_ cry here, damn it! She tried to take as even of a breath as she could, shallow as it was, before looking back up at the other two girls to nod.

  
Tuesday let out a sigh of relief, still by the door to keep an eye on when the ambulance would arrive. Carole gave her a weary smile, still on alert but allowing herself to relax a little. They sat in silence until the ambulance arrived, Angela conscious but not quite fully there. The paramedics helped her into the ambulance and let the other two tag along at Angela's request. The ride to the hospital was mostly uneventful, the paramedics taking blood tests and trying to keep her alert to figure out what all she had taken, giving her a dose of activated charcoal to hopefully absorb the remnants of the drugs. It wasn't until she was in the hospital room that she finally spoke again.

  
"I'm sorry...for all the trouble I've caused you both." Angela's hands fumbled with the sheet on the bed, her face turned toward the wall, not wanting to face the two girls. "I just-"

  
"Don't worry about it." Carole said, shifting uncomfortably in the stiff hospital chair. "Really. And...if you don't want to talk about what's going on, that's okay. I understand. Just know that, from now on, if you ever need help...we're here for you."

  
Angela stayed silent for a minute, not even bothering to try and bite back the tears.

  
"Thank you." She whispered, voice wavering, just barely loud enough to be heard. "Um...if you don't mind-" Angela paused, and finally allowed herself to look at the other two. "Could you...stay with me? I don't want to be alone, right now..."

  
"Of course." Both Carole and Tuesday replied instantly, giving her the most reassuring smile they could, and sat back in their chairs. It would be a long road to recovery, but they would figure it all out, _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that by the time episode 22 comes out this will probably become divergent from canon, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I don't know why, but the idea of having Angela turn to C&T, especially going through what she is, just seems so...fitting? So anyway, I wrote this mostly for myself, but I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
